I Just Got Back From A War
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: What Happens When Sean Goes To War. Emma's Heartbroken. And Are Jay And Manny Ever Going To Be Together Again. Not Great At Ending's.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Came Back From a War**

Sean Cameron was saying goodbye to the Nelson family and on his way out to his Army friends old broken down Mustang. Emma smiled to him not happy about him going off to war at all, she was mostly afraid of how he mentioned that he was being stationed "where all the action is."

He smiled and waved almost repeating Emma's goodbye. He and his Army buddy, Marshall Perkins, threw his bags in the black Mustang. One of the other guys in the truck, Bill Dailey, smiled at Emma through the back seat of Marshall's convertible. The three of them were in the same battalion; they were being shipped out together. It was funny because Bill lived in Emma's neighborhood and often spoke to Spike and Snake. Marshall on the other hand had lived in British Columbia. Sean hopped over the door and landed perfectly on his seat tipping his beret to the Mrs. And Mr. Nelson/Simpson, Emma felt almost left out. He had grown since boot camp and he noticed Emma grew to. She had a new boyfriend and was off to college soon. Sean felt different. It was as if he was on the track to pain, suffering, and maybe a broken life with nobody to hold.

Emma feelings were hard to define; she felt a pang in her heart like lightning striking a tree and magically bursting in flames. She lost her feelings for Sean, right? She had Damian, her boyfriend. The car jet off like they were about to be caught by the police for drug dealing. Emma's eyes burned and she felt Spike's hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it. Manny called five minutes after everyone had gone inside to start a friendly, family conversation. Manny showed thirty minutes later to pick Emma up for a party that Marco was throwing. It was a small party just for his closer friends. And Manny knew that that would get Emma's mind less full of craziness. She had a good time and not long after that had she got back to her life.

**Time Skips to the Beginning of College**

"Wow, this is a beautiful college." Emma opinionated.

Manny turned to Emma and they squealed in sync playfully. They made their way to the dorm director with Liberty, and soon was disappointed to see Emma wasn't in the same area as Manny. She had been irritated and stalked off finding her dorm room that was empty only for a short period. A girl a little taller than Emma and more of a sports build walked in oblivious to the person on the other bed. She threw her suitcase on the bed and left before Emma got to introduce herself to the girl.

Sean was running into a three story building with his platoon; looking for any sign of terrorist activity. He and one other solider made their way to the top floor. The building was condemned; it seemed it had been for quite some time. The sniper set up his gear near the most inconspicuous window watching the open streets. Sean was ordered back to the Humvee with four others.

"Cameron, Perkins, Johnson inspect the building over there." The squad leader pointed to a small shop next to the condemned house. The man in the shop threw his hands up and slammed his body to the ground. Suspicion arose in Sean and they men all readied there rifles. There was nothing unusual in the shop so they left and drove to another area he was assigned to.

"Emma how do you like college?" Spike Emma's mom asked her on the telephone. Emma responded by telling her how she felt about the room mix up and how everything else was.

"How are you, mom?"

"Well I... uh."

"Spike." Emma groaned. "What?"

"I got a letter from Sean."

"Okay, I'll bite. What does it say?"

"**Dear Spike and Snake,**

**How are you two? I am in Iraq right now. I'm pretty well if you're asking. I had no one to write and as I watched all these guys writing to family and girlfriends I realized I didn't have any of that. I have something better. Both of you. I took for granted your kindness. How is Emma? I know she doesn't want me to write her but I can't help wondering how college is. I can't help but wonder what it feels to be a smart person who has a great future. We've already lost a few good men and women. I stay quiet most of the time, afraid that the next person I talk to will die. Soon I am being sent to road brigade. I have been close to being shot but I'm fine. Except for the fact I'm dirty, tired, and cold. The real fighting will happen soon I can tell; things won't be so civilized. **

**Sincerely, Sean**"

"Do you think I should write him, Spike?"

"I think he needs your support."

Sean sat near the door on the far right of the Humvee with his rifle tight in his grip. They were almost 80 miles away from Baghdad, on the way to the road brigade. Once they arrived they hooked up barbwire crossing the road to keep anyone without military authorization. It was near midnight when a car drove toward all the Humvee's; at first Fredrick's fired warning shots. The car kept on coming but it sped up now, then Harrison shot the smoke bomb and still the car came faster.

"FIRE!" the commander yelled.

The driver was shot as the car was feet away from the closest Humvee's; Sean was one of the guys outside of the vehicle when the Arab's car blew up.

Emma walked outside with Manny huddled in dark warm sweats. They were excited that the holidays were only months away and they'd get to go home. It felt as though college had flown by in just a short time. Although there were days that seemed to last long; that a depression had grown like algae to the bottom of a river. Some of that depression was caused by the truck loads of work they received from each class. The other annoyance was Jay; he had come to visit Manny several times. She still refused to see him after him resorting to his old time acts of thievery. As crazy as it was they had finally gotten him to stop making 'friendly' visits. Emma and Manny threatened to sick the security guard on him.

Sean healed in the very basic clinic that was made out of a small tent. It was only days later he and few others were sent back to do their duty. He made it back to the small squad of him, Perkins, Harrison, Fredrick's, Dailey, and Craig's. They were assigned a special mission to find and kill some of the terrorists they had found in a secret hideout. It was a long drive to an area that Sean couldn't pronounce the name of and it was time for the dangerous raid. "Move In." Squad leader Craig's whispered. Sean kicked down the door and watched as the others entered swiftly. He was the last one in; he threw the door when he heard heavy sounds of bullets ringing off the walls. Arab men came from a room with AK 47's firing at the soldiers. Sean immediately saw Bailey fall with a bullet wound in his head; Sean fired and hit three Arab men killing them instantly. A group of Arab kids ran down the stairs also shooting AK 47's.

Sean and the rest returned the kids fire; and soon all Arabians were dead on the ground. The building was cleared and their call for help was answered. Dailey and Harrison were dead. Sean was wounded in the leg by the enemy fire; he didn't know that he'd been hit until the adrenaline stopped pumping so hard through his body. He made it to a doctor in enough time for him to be fine and able to walk.

"It's a small injury if you take care of it you'll have no problems. You will need a cane for a couple weeks. The bullet did penetrate to the bone so your leg bone is cracked almost in half. Be careful"

"Thanks Doc." Sean replied.

"Cameron." Lt. Wesley spoke loud in the tent.

"Sir yes Sir." Sean jumped to attention feeling a tweak of pain in his leg.

"You and your pal Perkins are going home. Perkins said he's going to inform Dailey's wife and mother about his death. Will you help him do it?"

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"Manny lets go, you're taking too long, this is our first holiday home and you're taking forever." Emma complained.

"I'm coming, calm down." Manny rushed down the dorm's stairs to the taxi that was waiting for them. They were both in the car discussing whatever had come through their minds.

"So has Jay tried to bug you recently?"

"Emma you would have known by now."

It was a car ride that seemed faster than it really was.

Sean and Marshall had just finished telling Bill's mother about her dead son and how honorable he had been in the fire fight. They were driving a black BMW to the wife's house to inform her of the sorrow. Sean's mind was everywhere; to the scenes of the fire fight, to Emma's house being a few houses from Mrs. Bill Dailey. He was dizzy from the lack of oxygen that seemed to avoid him. Perkins pulled in front of the Bill's house and took a deep breath. They exited the car with their uniforms nicely dry cleaned and pressed. Sean moved in unison with Perkins even though he was on a cane. They walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell; out of the corner of Sean's eye he could see a yellow taxi pulling up a few houses away. The wife, Claire Dailey, opened the door and started to scream no. It wasn't long before the whole neighborhood was out to see what was happening. She pushed on Perkins hard muscled body, screaming louder No.

"**No, No, No, Go Away!! He's not dead! No!!!**"

She fell to the ground holding on to Perkins leg as if she was drowning and needed to be saved.

Emma and Manny saw everything that was going on and could hear all of the conversation considering the fact that Claire was the only one speaking. She saw Sean and didn't know how to feel; he had a cane, why? He looked so broken standing there not knowing what to do. Suddenly she could see Mark, Claire's son, approaching Sean. He was whispering something to Sean and Sean replied back with an answer just as quiet.

"So do you feel good making my mom cry like this? You come up here to disappoint her."

"It's what we had to do."

"So how'd he die?"

"Perkins, him, me and some others entered a building looking for our enemies. We found them. They shot back rapidly and he was killed fighting against the terrorists." Sean's voice almost cracked.

"You were there?"

"Yes."

"And you let him die?"

"I…." Sean was cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw, then a slam to the ground.

"So you did?" Mark yelled. Mark swung his leg hitting Sean hard were he had been shot. Sean muffled a yelp and tried to stand. Mark took Sean's cane and broke it over his knee.

"Thanks for nothing Jackass." Mark the sixteen year old boy walked in his house calmly. Claire apologized they accepted and Perkins helped Sean down the stairs.

"Sean." Emma yelled running for him.

He turned to her in the most expressionless face that even Picasso couldn't draw.

"You and your friend can come in."

"Sean you should stay I have family to go to. Sound good?" Marshall made obvious that Sean needed to stay.

"Yeah." Sean replied voice breaking in pain.

Marshall drove off and Manny, Spike, and Snake came over to help Sean to the house. He refused everyone's help but Snake didn't take no for an answer. And deep inside Sean was glad that Snake still helped; the pain in his leg was about to be clear of all the shock. That was when the real pain would come to him. Emma sat next to him on the couch; that made her wonder. Spike got some ice and some clothes from Sean's bag.

"Go change." She demanded in a maternal tone handing him his clothes.

He was in the bathroom rubbing his leg trying to get the pain to disappear. He had already changed into the Army shirt and gray boxing shorts he bought before he left for war. He limped out and sunk back into the couch's cushions. Spike had reset the bone that Sean broke back into place; he muffled the scream to make him sound stronger than he was at the moment. He was lying there with closed eyes drifting off to unconsciousness. He was dreaming he was back in Iraq, in the terrorist hide out, all alone. He walked in further and saw all the kids he killed and the dead men he killed smiling at him. They began to speak plane English.

"We'll see who has who." Then he saw flashbacks off all the dead comrades. Oddly enough everything went dark, and then an image of Rick played in Sean's mind. Rick began bleeding all over and he pointed at Sean "You are a killer. You're not gonna live much longer. Killer."

Sean automatically awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. It was lucky that everyone was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Emma was extremely worried about Sean she had just seen him wake up. It was more than obvious he had a nightmare. Emma walked over to where Sean was sitting.

"Hey." Emma said.

"Hey Em."

"Why didn't you write me? I missed you, you made me worry Sean."

"So how are you and your boyfriend?" he said ignoring her question almost completely.

"Is that why? You figured I wouldn't want to hear from you because of Damian? Sean I'd want your letter either way and Damian and me are over."

"Sean, what exactly happened to your leg we might need to take you to a doctor?" Spike walked in.

He looked up from Emma's glare and explained everything, besides all the people Sean killed, that had taken place since the raiding of the hide out to when Mark walked in the house. When Sean looked back at Emma she looked terrified, maybe even of him he thought. Manny left and the family ate quietly Emma and Spike drove Sean to the nearest hospital, they found out the crack got bigger. They wrapped it, and Sean got a new black cane. It was late when Sean finally got to sleep he feared the nightmare's; they seemed to follow him in the sleep sheep.

Spinning blood red skies, never ending mounts of red sand were in Sean's peripheral vision. As Sean walked he was sinking deeper in the blood soaked sand. Further down he got the more dead bodies he saw; enemies, friends, children, and women. Bombs and bullets, blood and guts, dead or alive were swimming in his head. Everything swirled and then went blank into a pit of blackness. The sound and feeling of a machine gun firing into Sean body woke him up in pain. Emma sat next to him bringing her hand across his cheek slowly; she leaned in kissing him on the forehead.

"Are you Okay?" Emma spoke soft. "Just a bad dream."

"You were screaming." She said more worried. "Did I wake anyone?" he was looking around, she nodded 'No' and then laid here head on Sean's chest. She lay on his body for the rest of the night waking up under blankets with no Sean. _I'm a monster, a killer and I don't deserve such an angel. I have to leave. What if I hurt her? I can't show anyone the beast I really am._ Sean thought to himself as he was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down. Sean hadn't gotten a wink of sleep because of both Emma and his leg. He noted that he was just going to have to stay off his leg for the rest of the week then he should be ready to go back to Iraq with Marshall. There he could be the animal he truly was, destroying every foreign life form in sight.

The end of the week came near to fast and Manny came to visit him one more time. Sean was getting a ride to Jay's place to spend his last day; before the plane took off. He hung out, leg feeling better enough to go to Iraq. Sean would never really volunteer to go back there but it was hard to be around Emma. Jay was happy to see Sean.

"Hey man what's up?" Jay said seeing Sean out of the car. Emma gave him a dirty look before driving off.

"Nothing much," Sean said walking into the apartment.

They talked a bit before Jay drove him up to the airport; they ate and talked about Manny and Emma. Jay had told him what happened to their engagement and how constantly he was trying to win her back. "I've never put so much effort into getting a girl to be with me." Sean laughed at that having trouble picturing the scenario. Marshall appeared an hour later in uniform ready to depart; nobody was with him. Both Sean and his friend left onto the plane going back to a war zone.

"Manny are you going to pick me up or not?" Emma said over the phone.

"Yeah I'll be there soon. Jay is bothering me again." Manny sounded irritated.

"Don't give in to his charm. Do you need me to call someone?"

"No it's fine Emma." Manny hung up and she did show up at Emma's ten minutes later. Manny smiled at Emma as they stowed Emma's luggage in her trunk. It took a long drive before they made it to the Dot, a cute café. "Hey Manny, remember when we used to work here." Emma reminisced. Manny nodded and took a seat at the window. "So what happened with you and Jay?"

"I told him to go or I'd call the cops. He left fully aware that if he got in trouble again with the cops things wouldn't be good." Manny joked around. "Can you believe break ended so fast?"

"Yeah," They both laughed.

Even though it was a long plane ride to Iraq it seemed short; the boys thought it best to get some rest before landing. As all the soldiers exited the plane onto the airport they were rushed away.

"Men we're under fire, ready your weapons." A commander ordered them. Sean hurried to the other side of the airport where their enemies were. Lying on the ground Sean got ready to snipe some Arab's. A few shots and he got up moving his position nearer to the crew; soon after Sean spotted Marshall making his way to him in a hurry; bullets were fling over their heads. The two were shooting for five minutes when they spotted a grenade being thrown. Marshall pushed Sean out of the way catching the explosion head on. Standing up Sean looked down to see he was covered in blood. He saw double vision then passed out on the ground.

"Manny, where are you going?"

"Emma, we have the weekend off. Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Bowling," Manny smiled.

They called for a taxi, looking forward to the break that came their way. It was only a couple days after Sean had departed and Emma was missing him already. When they stepped out of the taxi they saw a group of guys wolf whistling at them. Behind them they heard a kind of growling; then they saw an angry, tall figure dressed in black pants, and a black Hoodie. He punched out the guy whistling the loudest making his friends pissed. The guy fought off the three jerks. From across the street more guys came over; pulling the guy off the others.

"Jay stop it man," one of the black figure's friend said.

"JAY, COPS!" all the guys ran off knowing the danger of getting arrested.

"Shit man. You almost got us caught."

"Fuck you, faggot. He was flirting with my fiancé." Jay was pissed off. "Jay forget it. She said no." Jay jumped at the guy who said that.

"Chill," As Jay walked off into the street he got a call from the army.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Hogart?"

"Yes."

"Thursday afternoon when Sean Cameron got off the plane there was a firefight. Mr. Cameron was clear of bullet wounds but he was in an explosion. He is being medically cared for. There are burns on most of his bodies left side. He has been unconscious ever since then. There are all chances of survival; he will probably be healed in a week. And he will still be in Iraq."

"You call me to tell me Sean's been hurt but he's fine. Adding the fact that he is still going to be in Iraq, fuck you. There was no point in calling." Jay hung up the phone driving his car to Manny's college.

"Uh…, He…. Help. It hurt… hurts. Aw, SOMEBODY HELP! IT BURNS! HELP I'M ON FIRE!" Nurses suddenly came to Sean's aide. They knocked him out with more drugs making him feel no pain as he was unconscious. Sean drifted to full blackness swaying back in forth in a dream land surrounded by more sand. Emma stood in front of him calling his name in two seconds she was on the ground. Sean turned it was him; he had shot Emma. The monster had hurt her; then Sean turned the gun on himself blowing his head to nothing.

"Emma it's like the only thing we could do is sit here on campus. It sucks; I wanna party; you know, have some fun."

"Yeah well everywhere we go there is either Jay or drama."

"I… you called it." Manny nodded to the Jay walking toward them. "One more chance how about we start over. Just one date; Please Manny I love you; I want you. And more than just want I need you." Manny eyed Emma and told Jay "One date. Exactly three weeks from today. Pick me up here at 4:00P.M." He went in for a light kiss but she pushed him off and continued talking to Em. When Jay left Em looked up "I think I'm going to write Sean. Why is it whenever I see Jay I think of Sean?" Manny smiled "They are best friends that never stop being the true bad boys they are." Em laughed "We are in for a dangerous roller coaster ride."

"_Dear Sean,_

_Hey how are you? I hope you're safe. I really don't have a clue what to talk about. I just want to let you know you, my best friend, better stay safe or I'll come down there and kick your butt. Deal._

_Emma_

Sean read the letter over and over with images of Emma in his life. Images that made his future bright, safe and more importantly filled. He looked up after hearing many screams and crashes; in a split second his hospital door was broken and on the floor. Men in masks were screaming loudly in their Arab language. They pulled Sean out of bed pointing their guns at his head; swiftly they carried him downstairs. Many people were shot by those terrorists who took Sean; roughly they threw Sean in the van. The one guy took Sean' head and rammed it against the vans floor.

Months had gone by and Sean was still missing; the army had officially marked Private Sean Cameron as M.I.A. or missing in action. It took them three months before the army called Jay before Spike or Snake received the same call. "Hello is this Miss…. Nelson;" the hard voice paused before Nelson to make sure he had the right name. "Yes this is her." She replied into the phones receiver. "Sean Cameron has been missing for three months. The hospital he was in had been attacked." It was a long pause before Spike could even speak. "Three? Hospital?" He answered softer "We had to be sure he was really a M.I.A. before we could inform anyone. And he was in the hospital for the injury he had gotten when he stepped off the plane."

"Aaaaaah, where the fuck am I?" Sean screamed in a dark, wet cell. A man came over and beat Sean with a thick, heavy bar made of solid steel. He cried in pain, continuously the guy hurt Sean. Nearly an hour later another man came in with a line of iron chains, he was laughing. The guy with the pole hung Sean to the shackles on the damp wall. One after the other Sean was sliced in the back by the chains; the shackles hung him two feet above the ground making his body sag. The cuff's dug further into his swollen hands; again Sean was moved but this time facing his attackers. The chains were now burning into the front side of his body. "I'm so fucked, you stupid fuck let me go," then he whispered, "I love you Emma. Emma."

When he awoke they had paused waiting to see him become conscious, when he did one guy picked up another slimmer pole. For hours they hurt him with chains, poles, cutting small slits into his body; burning his skin with torches and much more unimaginable tortures. Day after day, week after week it was like that for Sean; food was rarely sent and Sean had to live in his own urine and crap.

Jay woke from the nightmare he had been seeing for the past week; where he saw Sean dying. It was hard to inform Manny or Emma about his news; they refused to see him. Manny's date had been more than nice but she'd only talk on the date. Other than dates it was like he was still dead to her. Getting up Jay wasn't giving up this time the girls needed to know. It was a long drive but when he got there he was glad to see them at a table eating lunch. "Manny, Emma we really need to talk." They turned to him then quickly looked away. He was pissed now "I'm tired of this. Emma, this about Sean. I can tell you how annoying it is that you keep getting pissed at him." Emma looked now, "It's hard to be with someone who asked you to write to him then completely ignore writing back."

Jay's face was red "Do you even know why he didn't write back? You don't do you? Grow up!" Jay was storming off when both girls stopped him. "Then why? Tell me, I want to know why he can't write on a piece of paper." Emma fumed.

"Because, Emma, he is missing in action. Do you get that? He might be dead, they probably are hurting him. And do you know something?"

Emma chocked back tears "What?" Jay continued "Every time we talked he spoke of you. Whether it was your great looks, your attitude, a dream he had of you, or your wonderful kind personality that he said he didn't deserve. I really don't see any of that he described not the way you are treat…." Manny silenced Jay from finishing his sentence.

Emma was silence for many minutes before she just began to run, she had made it to the exit of the campus when she stopped. There was a taxi and she ran again trying to catch it, Manny followed behind. They didn't speak in the cab the only words said was Emma home address to the driver. Emma began to sob, she threw her head into her lap; then wrapped her arms around herself. Manny rubbed Emma's back calming her down the best way she could. They arrived at Emma's home.

"You make one video." An Arab terrorist spoke in a thick accent to Sean. Sean looked up to a camera; when he saw the red light he began to speak. "I'm Sean Cameron of the Canadian Army. I am captured and I have been tortured endlessly for months. I don't know how many, I lost count after my seventh time of unconsciousness. I was told this video would make it home so I have a message. Emma Nelson I am so much in love with you I am sorry for all my mistakes. I can't tell you how guilty I feel for hurting you. I'd say forgive me but I don't deserve it. I love you more than anything and you are the reason I'm alive. Tell your parents, Manny and Jay hello. I care about them all very much. Same with all of our other friends. For the Army, don't save me I'll probably die soon. It's beginning to be hard to even stay conscious. My legs are paralyzed, my body is burned, scarred, and broken don't bother." The terrorists picked up on Sean's refuse to be saved and shot him in the shoulder. "Back out of war. Then we give him back. He still alive." The camera shut off.

Emma turned on the T.V. after telling her mom what had happened; of course Spike already knew. Manny ran from the kitchen to Emma when Emma began to hyperventilate. "Em what's wrong? Tell me hon." Emma lifted her hand to the T.V. screen pointing at the guy who was talking. "SPIKE! SNAKE! You need to come see this." Manny yelled up the stairs. They ran quickly just catching the end of the newscaster's information on the video they were going to show. "_A horrible tragedy struck one of Canada's very own war fighters, Sean Cameron. He has been captive for four months by terrorists. Their demand is for the U.S., Britain, and Canada to pull out of the war. To get on with our normal lives, believe me many want to see their family and friends back home. But for Sean Cameron that may be impossible. Let's watch."_


	3. Chapter 3

The screen began to play a video with Sean in the very middle of it. He began to speak _I 'm Sean Cameron of the Canadian Army. I am captured and I have been tortured endlessly for months. I don't know how many, I lost count after my seventh time of unconsciousness. I was told this video would make it home so I have a message. Emma Nelson I am so much in love with you. _Emma stopped breathing for a second when she heard his confession. _He loves me_ she thought. When she zoned back into the video it was a heavy accented male "_He still alive_." She didn't believe a word, she heard him get shot, and hell she saw the blood splatter from his shoulder. The newscaster was back again, "_It truly is horrible to see such pain and suffering for this young man only the age of eighteen. There has been word that there will be another video arriving soon. We hope to see you at news at nine._"

Emma had wait for three hours crying nonstop, feeling the rip in her heart. News at nine was on and the living room was now filled with friends and family. Paige had called to see how Emma was handling; Marco and she had another huge group meeting to see Sean again on the news. They showed the first video again then soon after, was the newly released one. The first action had been one man shoving pills down Sean's throat speaking few words "Makes you feel again," he pointed at Sean's legs. The Iraqi man laughed loudly "you saw James Bond movie?" he questioned Sean. Sean humorously answered "Which one?" The Iraqi smiled at Sean's willingness. "Casino one." Sean nodded. Three other men came in untying Sean. "Stand white mother fucker." One with better English spoke. Sean didn't, in a simple movement Sean was knocked to the ground by the butt of a gun.

He crawled upward in the best standing position possible, fumbling time to time because his legs were just coming back into feeling. He was again tackled to the ground; Sean was fighting back but was completely unsuccessful. The camera was still positioned forward and not to the floor where sounds of pain and screams sounded off. Sean was thrown up, the camera only seeing his bare torso. The camera man moved back to show Sean stripped down, tied up and his Willis and doodle berries (male anatomy) covered. One man covered up fully held a long folded line of chains. The guy swung the chains to under the chair where it hit Sean in the balls. He screamed at the top of his lungs leaning over. It happened three more times before Sean said anything. "Hey," he nodded at the camera "Camera I got some news. This guy hitting' me likes my big balls. Can't blame him, who doesn't like a guy with a big package?"

Weakly Sean moved back facing his attacker, the guy was pissed off. He pulled a handgun to Sean's head yelling "I should shoot your fucking brains out you little fucker."

Sean countered "You stupid fuck. Do it that's what I want." The camera went black, nothing on the screen, then a loud gun shot. Emma dropped, "Manny…. I… Can't…. Breathe. Sean…" The news man was pale in the face "I'm sorry Canada. We had not watched the video. Only threw it in when we got it which was just minutes ago. We can't… say… how sorry we are. I'm sorry I got to puke." He ran out of the camera's view. Emma was shaking viciously. Emma changed in days; it was almost like she was dead. Every night she would cry; every morning she would sit on a chair still as a statue. In return more months past silently, never changing. Never ending.

"Emma Nelson?" a man in an Army uniform, asked at her dorm door. "Yes." She chocked back the hurt. "We have found Sean Cameron. He is in a hospital in Germany. There are great chances that he will not survive. Every time he has been awake he's asked to see you. He has paid for plane tickets for you and you family to come see him. Do you accept?" Emma was brought back to life "No I can't stand to see him when he's going to disappoint me when he dies because of this. It's too painful. You understand?" He nodded then walked away. A couple seconds passed and she knew she made a huge mistake. She ran and ran and ran until she saw the uniformed man. "Wait. Wait. I accept I want to see him."

"Wow, Sean paid for us to be in first class. He shouldn't have done this." Emma spoke. The plane ride lasted much longer but they did make it to Germany. The hospital was big, and shiny. No one helped them find the room, but they did. Emma walked to Sean's side. He looked horrible; there were cuts, bruises, stitches, casts and burns. His burns were everywhere; it seemed to cover every inch of his body. He had no shirt on and Emma decided to feel his chest. She had been exploring his torso for almost five minutes; when she heard a hoarse, deep grumble. "Emma, why do you do this?" She looked at him questionably. "I see you in all my dreams you are the angel. Now you look greater than my usual images. You haunt my heart everyday but you still won't come to see me. I bought you plane tickets but I know you said no. You hurt me that way." She was disapproving "Sean, I really am here and I used your first class plane tickets; so don't worry I'm real."

"Emma…" Sean's voice was cut off by the heart monitor, it was flat lining. Doctors ran in Emma ran out, he was dead. For four minutes the doctors tried to save his life. Emma looked up to see a doctor standing with a sweaty forehead. "We got his heart to beat again you can see him." Her knees were so weak she couldn't stand. The doctor brought her a wheel chair so she could go see Sean. He looked like he was in pain, wasn't he supposed to be peaceful?


	4. Chapter 4

"Sean, I'm leaving back home tonight. Do you even understand what it's like to see you like this. I should have dumped you a long time ago and kept it like that, never to see you again. But instead I fell in love with you, you major jackass. Jay misses you and he misses Manny too, he won't leave us the hell alone. But of course you already know that; you two talk so much." Emma's face was covered in tears.

"Em, E...m" Sean strained. He reached for her hand and then she pulled away. She frowned then left the room, and Sean just layed there; it was Sean's turn to cry. He needed to chase after her but he couldn't walk; there was energy build up in his mind. Those terrorists were really pissing Sean off, he couldn't even move after the one he loved. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!! You bastardsss. Give me my life back." Sean wiggled and turned as much as he could.

"Emma, should I go in there and talk to him?" Snake asked. She nodded tears filling in her eyes.

"Good Evening Mr. Cameron"

"Mr. Simpson."

"Listen Sean I'm going to cut to the chase. I know you're hurt and I'm going to get you mental help. Now you can't say no; millions saw you on the TV; to be honest everyone knows they screwed with your head."

"No Mr. Simpson, I won't talk to any therapist I refuse to take more money, and time from you. But if you're up for the challenge I'll talk to you."

"Sean I'm pleased that you would think so much of me, but I don't know how effective I'll be."

"You've been the greatest influence I've ever had, please?"

Nearly a year later Sean could walk and run and play sports and any other active thing. He was happy and so was Jay and Manny. In June they married and everything worked great; luckily Manny became pregnant on the night of her Honeymoon. Once Sean was restored back to full health he went back to his recruiter, "Sir I want you to send me back to Iraq."

"Ha, Cameron you seen accident prone; I don't think so."

"Sir do you know what its like to have everyone know your name? They all think I'm a hero and I know I'm not. I didn't even get the girl."

"I understand but I'm only snding you back because you've asked so nicely and because you didn't get the girl." The two laughed and Sean was shipped out two months later. Jay was the only one to know about it, he didn't tell the girls until they yanked it out of him.

Then one foggy morning all of Sean's friend's and family stood on a grassy hill, huddled together. "This is why I didn't get together with him," Emma cried. An Army man closed the casket and Army men carried it to the place it was to be burried in. It was Emma who stayed behind and it was Emma who held her belly and said, "I wanted to tell you about your babies. But you just couldn't wait to get back in Afganistan. Now you'll never see there beautiful faces and they won't... see... yours."

A.N. A tribute to the character, in war, that they never talk about.


End file.
